AMOR ENTRE CRUZADO (SAILOR MOON)
by xiuhtezcatl
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si la persona a la que amas, un dia se fuera sin decir una sola palabra? o ¿Que nunca llame, mande mensaje o de señales de su paradero? Haruka ha sufrido mucho desde que Michiru la abandonó. Hasta que conoce a una chica de nombre Midori. Ella estaba huyendo del amor después que el chico que amaba la traicionara.
1. Capítulo 1

DESPUÉS DE LA SOLEDAD

No porque nuestro destino sea estar juntas, ese destino se cumplirá. Yo creí que eternamente estaríamos juntos, que por nada del mundo me abandonarías... Mi...chi...ru se fue sin avisar, dejar nota, algún mendigo recado, una maldita llamada o puto mensaje...

He estado siete meses sumergida en el alcohol por lo que me hizo, casi pierdo mi trabajo, todo por llorarle y esperar a alguien que evidentemente nunca volverá.

Me levanté con dolor de cabeza por la borrachera de anoche. Contrabajos salí del cuarto, el departamento era un desastre; me dirigí al baño, me quite la ropa y entre a la regadera. Abrí la llave del agua, el agua fría me causaba una sensación de tranquilidad. Me abrase a mi misma y pensé **\- Es posible que Michiru ya me haya olvidado** -me comencé a bañar mientras que mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en ella.

Una vez que me termine de bañar me cambie y senté en el sofá **\- Esto es un desastre desde que Michiru se fue** -prendo la TV y lo primero que me aparece es un reportaje de la GRAN VIOLINISTA MICHIRU KAIOH _ **\- La señorita Kaioh está en su gira por toda Europa**_ -dice un comentarista _**\- En estos primeros de su gira la hemos visto muy acaramelada con la cantante de ópera Himawari..**_. -no espere más y apague el televisor. Sabía que Michiru me había dejado para largarse con otra... _**Pues que sea feliz con su nuevo amor, yo no la necesito puedo vivir sin ella.**_

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí al cuarto -Bueno si Michiru no volverá no tiene caso que siga teniendo aquí sus cosas -Sacó toda su ropa del armario y la comienzo a guardar en cajas de plástico, recordando aquellos momento de las dos. Después de unas hora ya había guardado todo en el ático, así si Michiru se digna en aparecer, solo tiene que tomar sus cosas y largarse.

Me dirijo a la cocina, abrí la puerta del refri y me di cuenta que lo único que tenía para comer o tomar eran cervezas. Miro la hora **-Aun tengo tiempo para ir a comer** -salgo de la casa y me subo a mi auto deportivo...

Llegue al centro comercial y compre mi comida, lo cual no fue mucho ya que solo tenía unos minutos. Termine de comer y me dirigí al parque a caminar un rato. Caminaba distraída cuando de pronto choque con dos chicas, una de cabello verdoso y la otra de cabello naranja con algunas mechas amarillas **-Disculpe joven no fue mi intención** -dice la chica del pelo verde muy amable **-No te preocupes preciosa** -conteste algo coqueta. Ella me miro algo confundida. Sus ojos esmeraldas parecían absorber, era como si en ellos hubiera un agujero negro queriendo succionar **-¡Ajam!** -dijo la chica de cabello naranja, parecía algo molesta o celosa _**¿será que son pareja?-**_ **Disculpen mi atrevimiento señorita no sabía que usted estaba muy bien acompañada** -dije algo indiferente. ella pareció no entender a lo que me refería **-Midori nos tenemos que ir** -nos vuelve a interrumpir la otra chica **-si ya voy** -dijo con un tono molesto **-Así que tu nombre es Midori** -ella me sonrió y dijo amable **-Espero y nos volvamos a encontrar en otra ocasión** -las chicas se alejaron en eso suena mi celular. Contesto **\- Si ¿Que paso Rei?... ok ya voy** -voy a mi auto y me dirijo a la pista de carreras donde realizo mis prácticas y algunas carreras.

Cuando llegue Rei me estaba esperando en la entrada **\- Hasta que llegas Tenoh** -dice algo molesta **\- Aun es temprano Rei** -dije mientras me ponía mis lentes oscuros **\- Tu nueva patrocinadora quieres que realices tres vueltas y luego vayas a conocerla** -sin decir más, me dirigí a los pits para prepararme. Salí a la pista y comencé con el entrenamiento.

Una vez que termine me dirigí a donde se me indico, espere un rato en lo que aparecía Rei **\- Tenoh ella es tu nueva patrocinadora** -la chica alzó la mirada me di cuenta que era la misma chica de la mañana. Ella me sonrió y exención la mano, yo me quite el casco que por cierto aun lo traía pues **\- Es un placer volver a verte** -me quite el casco y le guiñe un ojo **\- Pero qué coincidencia** -dijo en un tono algo singular, como si este encuentro fuera a propósito **\- ¿Acaso me anda acosando señorita?** -dije en broma **\- Jajajaja tenemos asunto pendientes, aun no me firma el contrato** -nos dijimos a mi "oficina". Ahí ella me entregó el contrato y muy amable dijo **\- Si consideras que hay algo que no te convence o crees que no es correcto me dices para aclarar las cosas** -sonrió y le di una ojeada rápida al contrato **\- Mmm me parece bien, pero yo confío en usted** -tomó un pluma y firme **\- ¿Tenoh no deberías leerlo detenidamente**? -me dijo Rei, yo le dije en voz baja **\- Lo único que quiero es que ella venga a todas mis carreras** -le dije coqueta. Rei no dijo nada y entregó el documento a la chica del lindo cabello verde.

 **Tal vez esta chica sea lo que yo necesito para olvidar a Michiru, así como ella se olvido de mi... es tiempo de dejarla ir y continuar con mi vida, aunque no se sea al lado de la persona a la que amo...**


	2. capítulo dos

Intentando olvidar

Aun cuando trato de sacarte de mi cabeza, me parece imposible lograrlo. Todo en mi mundo me recuerda a ti, trato de huir y tu sombra me sigue, trato de hundirme y tu aroma me eleva. Te odio Michiru Kaioh, ¿por que tenias que ser tu a quien estoy destinada?, ¿por que tengo que estar atada a ti? ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no simplemente rehago mi vida?... me haces tanta falta...

Me levanté con algo de jaqueca, todo por volver a beber. Me arregle y revise mi celular, tenia dos mensajes de mi manager _"Tenoh hoy es el primer comercial. Tienes que estar en el set alas 4:00 pm y habrá una rueda de prensa a las 6:00 pm" " a y no vengas tomado que la patrocinadora es algo especial con esa clase de detalles"_ **-esa patrocinadora es muy hermosa, tal vez me sirva para olvidar a Michiru, será cosa de intentar. Después de todo nadie se resiste a los encantos de Haruka Tenoh-** dice para mi misma antes de salir del apartamento, subí a mi auto, comencé a manejar. Como era mi costumbre me dirigí a un lugar que solo pocos conocen. Llegue a la playa, pero como en todas las playas hay un lugar donde no se puede ir, me dirijo a estacionar mi auto en un pequeño garaje. Luego me diriji a una casa de campo, no es muy grande ni muy lujosa. Es suficiente cuando quiero estar a solas.

Ahí me la pase una 5 horas, sin darme cuenta solo faltaba media hora para las cuatro. Rápido salí del lugar rumbo al set de grabación en el que se haría el comercial. No tarde mucho en llegar **-Hola Rei ¿ya esta listo todo?-** pregunte al verla **-Tenoh no creí que llegaras tan rápido, aun faltan 10 minutos-** contesta sorprendida y no la culpo suelo llegar tarde últimamente **-¿Que no puedo llegar temprano?-** bromee un poco **-Mejor ve a cambiarte-** dice seria, me dirigí a mi camerino **-Señorita tiene que firmar esto-** veo a mi hermosa patrocinadora que estaba con su asistente revisando unos papeles **-Ahora ya se cual es su nombre completo. Midori no Esumerodo, hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica** \- dije acercándome a ella **-Joven Tenoh que bueno que ya llego, me había comentado Rei que era posible que llegaría algo tarde-** me dice amable mientras me extiende la mano para saludarme **-Por favor no me llames de usted, somos casi de la misma edad-** dije dándole un beso en su mano **-jajaja joven Tenoh usted es más grande que yo... sería una falta de respeto para mi-** contesto algo sonrojada **-Mmm dime ¿cuántos años tienes?** -pregunta impertinente **-17 años-** dijo algo apenada **-¿17 años? con razón te ves tan dulce y tierna con trajes tan formales** -ella se volvió a sonrojar, no creí que tuviera 17 años, si se ve muy jovencita, nunca me imagine que tuviera tal edad (para que quede claro yo tengo 25 años de edad) **-¿Y que hace una niña encargándose de esta clase de negocios?-** mi impertinencia no tiene límite **-Mis padre quieren que comience a ver como es el mundo empresarial y me pusieron a cargo de la publicidad de productos de las empresas y quien mejor que mi piloto favorito para eso-** sonreí coquetamente **-Así que tu piloto favorito eh-** era una buena conversación hasta que Rei nos interrumpió ( le descontará de su sueldo a Rei por esta interrupción) **-Todo está listo para comenzar con la grabación-** le pele los ojos, ella vio que me había molestado por lo que hizo, así que ya no dijo nada más y se retiro **-Será mejor que vayamos a grabar el comercial-** dijo Midori dejándome en la friendzone. Me fui a cambiar y bueno ya se hizo lo que se debía hacer.

Después de las actividades que se harían, salir de la rueda de prensa con un enorme dolor de cabeza, las imperativas fanáticas no me dejaban en paz. Fui a mi camerino, ahí me esperaba una persona que no creí ver **-Hola Haruka-** era Setsuna **-¿Que haces aquí?-** conteste algo violenta **-Perdón si te interrumpo, vine porque Hotaru te extraña mucho y a...-** estaba apunto de nombrarla así que muy molesta la interrumpí **-¡No es mi culpa que Michiru se fuera! Hotaru tiene que entender que esa familia ya no existe gracias a su querida mamá-Michiru-** Hotaru solo es una niña, se lo mucho que le afecto la situación, por esa razón le dije a Setsuna que ella se hicieran cargo de la pequeña **-Haruka... tienes que hablar con ella, si es verdad que Michiru se fue y no...-** se detuvo **-Yo no fui la responsable de que se marchara...-** conteste molesta **-No digo que tu asi lo hayas querido conscientemente-** que está insinuando **-Esta discusión se terminó, cuando tenga tiempo iré a visitar a Hotaru. Ahora adiós** \- dije fríamente, setsuna se retiró **-¡Lo que me faltaba!-** dije furiosa, saque una botella de brandy que tenía para ocasiones especiales y la comencé a beber **-¡Puta!-** dije con todas mi fuerzas y seguí bebiendo. de pronto tocaron la puerta de mi camerino **-¿Que diablos quieren?-** dije molesta **-Disculpa no te molestare-** la voz de Midori se oyó algo ofendida, deje la botella y fui a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrí ella se retiraba, la sujete del brazo **-Perdona Midori, no creí que fueras tú-** dije apenada, ella se soltó - **NO te preocupes, no debí de ir de impertinente-** volteé y me ve a los ojos **-¿Estuviste tomando?-** me pregunta haciendo para atrás **-Solo fueron unas copas-** conteste seria **-Joven Tenoh, en el contrato especifique que si iba a hacer su patrocinadora no quería que tuviera algún vicio y si lo tenia que procurara dejarlo, ya que eso me puede desprestigia y a mi empresa-** me contesto seria **-Entiendo... no te preocupes no volveré a tomar, lo prometo-** dije levantando mi mano derecha, ella debía confiar en mí **-Que sea la última vez-** fue lo única que dijo antes de retirarse.

 _ **Me esforzaré por conquistar a Midori, está decidido. Tengo que dejar atrás el pasado... Solo espero ganarme su confianza, su corazón y su amor...**_


End file.
